Rain upon a Pained Heart
by Kisa Kaiba
Summary: [Complete] Unable to forget his child hood he is left alone to remember.. Walking in his own misery there isn't nothing he can do for past to change... Only innocence can take away the pain... To be able to wake up from a nightmare and move on.


**This fic was made for a contest  
**(Just to let you all know...)_**

* * *

**_

_**;; Summary ;;**_

Unable to forget his child hood; he is left to remember alone…  
Walking in his own misery; with nothing to do…  
Only innocence can take away the pain…  
To be able to wake up from a nightmare;  
And move on…

**;;Rain upon a Pained Heart ;;**

A young man stood outside of a vast building. His brunette hair fell into his face over his immense sapphire eyes; only making visible - one small tear…

It was growing cold as summer left… Leaving a looming fresh sent of the autumn to come. Brown and orange leaves lay upon the soft grown, coving up most of the yard, in which he walked over.

It was the first day of September, and a cold day it was…

The young man closed his eyes and remembered what happened years ago, this same exact day….

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

**:: Flashback ::**

A man much older than him, stood before him with his fist out ready of the blow. He knew it was coming and slightly cringed.

The man was his stepfather…

This man was the one who brought him so much pain; even when he wouldn't do anything wrong. His name was Gozaboro.

"You are showing your fear, Seto! What have I taught you?" He yelled at the young boy.

Gozaboro had brought you Seto into his office after hearing that him and his brother were going to play a game; where Seto could he happy… He hated happiness, especially Seto's.

He especially hated the fact that Seto was still against being the way he wanted: strong, cold, intelligent; but most of all – Loyal to his work and teachings…

He wanted Seto to become that way so he would be able to take control of Kaiba Corp, to keep it just as he wanted.

Destruction… Weapons… Power….

Gozaboro would even try to manipulate Seto by saying that he would do something to Seto's younger brother Mokuba… But even then Seto would find a way to get Mokuba save and out of the subject matter.

He may have been able to save Mokuba – but not himself…

Immense pain overwhelmed his body as the older, much strong man punched him. As Seto tried to ignore the pain, but it was to much.

"Seto! Do you want to show that you are as weak and pathetic as you are now!?"

The young child closed his eyes to try to ignore this man's yell, but he couldn't… It only seemed to make things worse…

The hits he felt were what he received as punishment for showing he was vulnerable and weak…

**:: End Flashback ::**

The young man reopened his eyes. The tear that had started to form - disappeared and dissolved. The memory may have been painful, but he told himself that he would not cry over such a distant memory.

'_Crying shows your weakness. Don't show weakness if you want to become stronger'_ he remembered those words from just a few years ago…

He new that he had come much of what Gozaboro wanted… And for that he was ashamed of his past and what he's become.

As much as he would try to forget, he couldn't… Especially not at this time of year…

As fall would come, soon after followed the winter holidays. From now until spring he would dream and remember about his childhood…

Not even the fact that the man he hated was dead didn't quite satisfy him enough. The only thing that ever seemed to make him feel better was his brother.

_Like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends_

The clouds coved the sun, bringing darkness upon the area, and gray memories to saturate the overwhelming pain. The one memory was nothing compared to the worst. The worst memory he had none but himself know; not even Mokuba…

His shadow started to fade, as the dreary clouds covered the only brightness eliminating the area. As night grew closer, the sound of thunder grew louder; and soon a shower of rain fell upon the cold heart, of the young CEO.

_Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

From the moment he turned twelve everything only got worse… He lost everything – including his innocence….

Dim memories, and tortured pain chained his heart. What Gozaboro did was unimaginable to those to innocent to know and hear.

**:: Flashback ::**

His wrists were held tightly by the hands of a cold-hearted man; the man who only wished only to give pain to young, pure, innocence…

He unbuttoned the young boy's shirt; soon taking of everything this young boy wore leaving his naked body to tremble in fear.

Since he was so young he wasn't sure what Gozaboro was doing, but he knew it wasn't good.

He closed his eyes to ignore the pain, though his screams and cries would surely make him remember this….

**:: End Flashback ::**

He walked inside, to get away from the saddened gray night; of both his memory and the outside world…

'That bastard has ruined my life… and my happiness… What is there left in life for me?' he asked himself, walking into his room.

He lay sprawled upon his bed, trying to think of something better; something he could enjoy thinking of. The only thing that seemed to help was to remember the happiness of his brother has had…

That was the only thing that he really wanted in life; that along with beating Yugi in a duel, but this was far more important. Mokuba's happiness was one of the most significant things he could ever have…

_As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

**::Time Passes ; Will misery is still Reside? ::_  
_**

It was now the middle of September… And the young CEO was walking down a lonely street, physically and mentally…

Battered and beaten were his memories; Cold and dreary were his feelings…

Smiles upon lucky faces passed by, and even though there were now people around… He walked alone in his own misery.

He looked down at the sidewalk; leaves moved around with the quickened wind, his trench coat flowed with the cold breeze…

His hair covered his icy eye, concealing his pain as people walked by…

For once in so many years he was able to cry fully. Tears streamed down his cheeks,

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

Even though he hated crying, it seemed now he didn't care… This caused him to receive yet another hurting memory…

**:: Flashback ::**

Gozaboro had done it again; now more than six times already…. He did it over time to help sustain the pain in which Seto received…

He left Seto alone, laying upon the cold floor; unprotected and exposed…

Tears repeatedly ran down his cheeks. He had tried so desperately to stop him, but he failed upon his attempts.

**:: End Flashback ::**

Seto hated that day. It was the day he felt more pain than ever. He had cried and screamed, only to fine more pain… And nothing he did stopped him….

He whipped away a tear that was about to fall, and closed his eyes.

'Why can't these memories just leave? Haven't I suffered long enough?' He thought.

Mokuba was growing older, and soon he wouldn't be so dependent upon his brother. He would be able to protect himself, and Seto would fully – be alone.

_Ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends_

The gray clouds that blocked out the sun's light appeared once again… A sprinkle of rain drizzled to the ground. As time went by the rain came down harder, soon leaving Seto drenched in water.

Though, he was going home… He figured he would stay out until he had a cold or something. He didn't care, and he figured no one would either.

_Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

He put his hands in his trench coat's pockets and walked down the street. He took a deep breath, and resided the memory.

_As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

Through all of his life he's lost everything and everyone he loved except his brother. He was the only one left…. And soon he, too would leave…

'Mokuba will find a better place to life, and better people to be around. Some one as innocent as him doesn't need to be around some as cold, bitter – and dirty as me…'

**:: - ::**

He was now home once again… He looked at one of the couches and saw a young raven haired boy, sleeping soundly. He appeared to have been waiting for Seto to come home, and had fallen asleep.

Seto picked up his brother, and carried him to his room. He layed him upon his bed.

Mokuba turned his body slightly, his eyes opening slightly. "Seto, is something wrong… You were out for a really long time and…"

Seto interrupted, "I'm okay, Mokuba… Don't worry about me, alright?"

Mokuba sat up and put his arms around his older brother.

Tears developed once again in the young CEO's eyes; the tears flowing down his cheeks…

He put his arms around his brother's, "Thanks, Mokuba…"

**  
:: As more time passes; Will he Move on? ::**

It has been twenty years since a life ended… But it wasn't his – it was Gozaboro's…

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends_

After all the pain and suffering had received, the innocence of a loved one was more than enough to substain the painful memories, and help him move on…

He had changed into a stronger person, but not how Gozaboro wanted; a strong person by will. He was able to subdue the memories and live a better life.

He grew even stronger when he met someone – this person he now spends his life with…

They hold each other's hands loving one another. Neither hiding secrets, nor letting one another be saddened – especially not him…

_Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when september ends  
Wake me up when september ends  
Wake me up when september ends_

He may have suffered for so many years; but eventually he was able to move on. Bad memories and the suffering can't last forever…

He woken up from the nightmare, and was able to go on with his life…

**:: The End ::**

* * *

The song I used is called,"_**Wake Me Up When September Ends**_" by **Green Day**. It is their song, not mine.

I'm glad that I finally was able to finish this fic. It took so long to get everything down that I wanted, and to have it written to satisfaction.

You are probably wondering who the girl is, aren't you? Well, when writing it I pictured her to be Kisara…

I hope that you all liked it, and give me nice reviews. - And I hope that (for the contest) my fic does well!)

_**Kisa**_


End file.
